One Life
by Mintobrandybuck
Summary: Madeline didn't know what to do, living each day trapped between her unfaithful, cruel mate and her ho-hum existence. It will take the arrival of a mysterious stranger with a valuable lesson about life and love to change Mdeline for the better.
1. Strangers and Trees

**Author's Note: Going for a little change of pace with this one! This I'm writing a bit more of a straight-up romance, mostly because the current subject in my Novel Writing class is romance. As such, this story will be significantly shorter than my others. I thought this'd be a great opportunity to explore a little bit, so we'll see how it turns out!**

**Hope ya like it.**

My name is Madeline. I thank everyone who took their time to listen to my story- it's a good story, with a some romance, a little conflict, but ultimately a good ending. I believe it's a story that everyone should hear, so that my years of wisdom may be passed on and be remembered for future generations. But before we start, there is one thing we must get out of the way.

I am dying.

I ask that you do not mourn me; I have lived a good life- hell, a wonderful life- but my single regret is something I've never, ever told anyone about. Something very dear to me. Some_one_ very dear to me.

It was, I believe, the most significant time of my life. It was a short time, but it changed it all for me, all for the better. I can never possibly thank him enough for what he did for me. Even now, I wish I could see him one last time. Does he know I am dying? Can he save me?

But. . . I am getting ahead of myself. I know I will not see him again, and it is probably for the better. But I can dream, of course. And I think. . . I shall begin my story, in hopes that my memory shall live on in the minds of others, as it has in my own all these years.

**----------**

**The First Day**

I woke up on a day not unlike any other. The sun was already well in the sky- it must have been at least noon. I yawned sleepily and turned to my mate, Rino, but was disappointed to find he wasn't there. He didn't come home last night again. Probably out late with his friends from the city.

Of course, I could tell myself that as much as I wanted, but I would still never believe it. It would never be true. I sighed and got up, blinking in the noonday sun. I stepped out of our home, a cave on part of the cliff face that overlooked the rest of the pack. Many of the pack members were up and about already, collecting food, repairing dens, or just socializing.

I watched them, all the same species as I, and I wondered what made me better than the rest of them. Why did I, a humble poison-pin Nidoran, deserve to be revered over that busybody Nidorina, or that intelligent male Nidoran?

I sighed, because I knew I didn't deserve it. Neither did my mate, Rino. He just happened to be the pack leader.

I walked solemnly down the path leading to the pack's village, giving brief nods to those who wished me a good morning as I passed by. I knew none of it was authentic- they had to respect their leader's mate, after all. I was positive that most of them didn't like me much, which was fine. The feeling was mutual.

"How does Madeline find herself today?" I looked around for the source of the voice; approaching me was a fellow female Nidoran. She smiled at me and flipped a few stray strands of blue fur from her eyes. I sighed.

"Same as always, Deera," I said. Deera was the only member of the pack I could ever call friend and truly mean it. She was like a sister to me. We knew each other our whole lives, but we lived in two completely different worlds. She was a prime example of everything our race should be: long, fine lavender fur. Bright, intelligent green eyes. Long, round ears. Perfectly filed, flawless front incisors. She was smart and funny and beautiful and practically beating off all the male suitors in the pack with a stick, so to speak. Why she still associated with ordinary, ho-hum me was beyond my ability to comprehend. I appreciated it, of course.

"Rino's out late again?" Her eyes were sympathetic; I gave a slight nod and she tsked. "You poor thing." My mate had a notorious reputation of unfaithfulness. Everyone knew about his "secret harem" within the pack, but it was never talked about. To do so would be blasphemous, and Rino would not like that.

"I'm used to it, Deera. I don't expect any better from him now." I shrugged and continued my walk down into the pack's village. Deera walked right beside me.

"It shouldn't be like this, Maddy," Deera said quietly so as to not alert passers-by. "You shouldn't dread going home. You shouldn't fear your own mate. It's not right."

I shrugged, looking down at my paws. "There's nothing I can do to change it, Deera."

"Nothing? You really believe that?" Deera asked, shaking her head in bemusement. "Maddy, just leave him! You deserve better than that chump."

I froze in place, I was so shocked. "_Leave_ him? Are you crazy!?" I cried. I glanced around nervously then lowered my voice back to a whisper, "Deera, that kind of talk could get you exiled! Maybe worse!"

"That's your excuse, then?" she asked skeptically. "You will sacrifice your happiness for fear of exile?" I started to speak but Deera shook her head. "Hun, you're my best friend. I only want what's best for you."

"I think I know what's best for me, _thank you very much_." I growled, turning my head away. Deera sighed and sat in front of me, looking me straight in the eye. I frowned.

What had I just done that for? She wanted what was best for me. . . why did I always feel the need to push people away? Especially the ones who just wanted to help?

The thought of leaving Rino never really occurred to me. Would being away from him really make me happy. . . And did I really deserve it?

I shook my head. No, of course not. And I could never leave Rino! He was unstable as it was. . . if I were even to try, he'd kill me! Or someone else!

I sighed in frustration. It was a conundrum.

"What do you think?" Deera asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders, meeting her gaze.

"I don't know, Deera," I murmured. "It's just. . . hard, you know. Rino, he's. . . he's so different now." Deera nodded in agreement. Rino had been a sweet boy, once upon a time. We were friends as children and fell in love as we grew up. He was kind and considerate. . . until he was challenged by the previous pack leader. Then everything went to hell.

"It's never too late to make a change for the better, Maddy," Deera said pointedly. I nodded absently, my thoughts racing all over. A change for the better sounded too good to be true. Rino was just as strict with me as he was with the rest of the pack; stricter, even. I could not wander too far from our home, I couldn't leave the village at all without him knowing, and interaction with most other pack members was limited. If all that could change. . . I couldn't even imagine what it would be like.

"I think. . . I think it's too late for me, Deera," I sighed. "I'm too far gone to turn back now."

Deera shook her head again, tsking. "It's _never_ too late, Maddy," she asserted. "You just need to recognize your opportunity and take it when it comes." When I didn't answer she stood up and gave me a hopeful smile. "Just promise you'll think about it, 'kay? Just humor me."

I nodded blankly at her, watched as she walked away. Was she right? I couldn't tell. I knew in my heart that something had to change, but. . . leaving Rino? I felt guilty just thinking about it!

My plight was unfortunate, for sure. But was there really anything I could do about it? And, most importantly, did I have the strength to do it?

I stood up and began the long walk back to our shelter. I wouldn't want to keep Rino waiting.

----------

**The Second Day**

I went out to get berries that day. I remember it clearly. The harvest was new; the berries were bright red and fresh and bound to please Rino. I remember carrying a small basket fashioned from twine in my mouth, the fresh scent of the day's labor's treating my nose to a bouquet of smells. I couldn't be happier on this day, in fact, because Rino had allowed me to leave the village to gather food.

It had been so long since I had left the village, I had almost forgotten the path to the freshest berry bushes. I had been a bit naughty on that day, though- a small human city was just beyond the borders of my pack's land, and the berry bushes were close enough that I could take a short walk through the city without arousing suspicion.

The city was absolutely stupendous. I never thought so many humans could be in one place; large, shiny dens towered above the paved walkways. A small, quaint park was located in the center of the city and was one of my favorite places to stop when I visited the city. There was a small holding pond with water so fresh and clear that each time I stopped by I made note to take a detour to drink from it. I often gazed at my reflection in that pond, wondering how I could be so luck to be here, in this place. I gazed longingly at the humans and their pokemon, and the happy pokemon and their mates.

On that particular day, I had just finished taking a drink from the pond. I bit down on the twine basket's handle, adjusted it to make it comfortable, and navigated my way back to the main human walkway. It was a beautiful day; the sun was bright, reflecting the softness of the new trees and flowers. Birds chirped happily, insects buzzed busily. It was all going so smoothly, and I would be home before Rino suspected I took a detour. I was close to the city's outskirts, almost at the path back to the village.

Then I rounded the corner.

I did not see him there, turning the corner at the same time as I. We collided into each other, sending us both backwards onto our rears. I gasped in surprise and dropped the twine basket, sending it crashing to the ground and sending berries lying all over.

I groaned, shaking my bruised head. I sat up and got a good look at my attacker: he was taller than me, a sort of brownish-yellow color. He was on his back, so I could see a cream-colored tummy and small brown paws. Powerful, oversized back legs and a long, whiplike tail coiled beneath him, the appendage ending with a vicious-looking bit shaped like a bolt of lightning. He groaned as well, sitting up and rubbing his head. I got a better look at his face; his ears were long and black, ending in cute little curly-Qs. He had narrow features, like a rodent, with yellow cheeks and a single, kind brown eye.

I gaped in spite of myself. One of his eyes and ears, and indeed a portion of the left side of his face, was masked by a curious human article of clothing: a black bandana with a simple orange triangle pattern. I was drawn to the bandana, wondering why he would hide his handsome face with it. Then I blinked, realizing the thoughts I just thought. _Handsome_? Where had _handsome_ come from?

But it was true. He was quite dashing, even in his mild daze. I blushed, realizing how rude it must have been for me to run into him and then stare. I gulped, working up the courage to say something.

"I'm s-sorry. . ." I mumbled, looking down at my paws. The creature blinked at me for a moment, then chuckled.

"My bad, miss," he said cheerfully, with an aloof trace of an accent I knew came from far to the west. Was he a traveler? He did look a bit bedraggled, a bit road-toughened. He laughed again, rubbing the back of his head. "Should have been looking. Should have learned by now to keep my eye open, eh?"

I smiled and nodded meekly, unsure if he was making a joke at his expense or if he was really serious. The stranger stood up and brushed himself off, then offered a paw to help me up. I took it, he pulled me to my feet.

"There we go, all better," he said with a grin. His smile disappeared when he noticed the berries scattered across the ground. "Uh oh, are these yours?" I nodded again, not certain of what to say. The stranger huffed and went to his knees and began to pick up the uncrushed of the scattered berries.

"Oh, you don't have to-" I started. I was stopped by another grin from the stranger.

"'Tisn't a problem, miss. I spilt them. I'll pick them up." He picked up my now slightly broken basket and dumped the berries inside. He set the basket down in front of me, then proceeded to scrape a crushed berry from the bottom of his foot. He chuckled. "Uh oh, seems I've broken your cherry. . ."

My eyes widened. He must not have realized what he said at first, having muttered it absentmindedly. He finished cleaning his feet and looked back up at me, saw my face. "What's the-" he paused, then his face flushed beet red. "Oh, oh! No, no, I meant _berry_! I didn't mean it like. . . aw, bloody hell. . ."

I snickered, a small smile finding its way on my face. He sudden change from collected to flustered took me by surprise. I nodded at him. "I know, I know. Thank you for picking them up for me."

The creature cautiously stole a glance at me, saw that I wasn't angry. He gave a little sigh of relief and the smile returned to his face. "No problem, miss. . .?" He trailed off, as if expecting something.

It dawned on me. "Oh! Erm, my name's Madeline."

The stranger nodded. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Miss Madeline, albeit if in such an unconventional manner." He grinned and gave a little bow. "My name is Jack, at your service."

I nodded and bent my knees and dipped my head, returning the bow. "Nice to meet you too, Jack." I looked at him, studied his face. He could tell I kept glancing at the bandana, but he didn't take any notice of it. I figured he must have been used to being stared at. I wondered if he was willing to tell the story behind the cloth, as well. "Erm, could I ask you a question, Jack?"

"You just did," he pointed out with a chuckle. He shook his head to show he was kidding. "Of course, of course. What is it?"

I tried. I really did. But I couldn't bring myself to ask him about that bandana. I think now that if I had the guts to ask, I would not be reciting this story now. I would have moved on with my life, knowing no better, faring no better, no worse, missing out on so much without ever realizing it. But I couldn't bring myself to ask about that bandana.

"Er. . . I don't think I've seen your kind around," I blurted, instantly regretting my weakness. "Are you from around here?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't doubt that I'm the first Raichu you've seen," he said, adjusting the cloth wrapped around his head a bit. "We're from out west, traditionally. I'm sort of a wanderer, though."

I nodded. So I was right about the accent. And a Raichu? I remember hearing about their kind before; they we somewhat solitary, sticking to their small packs. It was odd to see a rogue one, especially so far east. I pointed that out to him.

Jack stretched his arms above his head. "I thought I'd come through this town because I'd heard the trees are incredible this time of year," he glanced around with his eyes, "yet I see no trees. I'm afraid I may have had the wool pulled over my eyes."

I shook my head. "You won't find any trees in any human village, except for in the park." Jack smiled and nodded. "I could show you where that is, or. . ." I trailed off.

Jack just smiled, waiting. His gaze seemed to pierce my soul. He stared right through me, reading my every thought, seeing through my façade. He shrugged nonchalantly, as if dropping the load of the subject from his shoulders. "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

He knew I was dodging the question about his bandana. But once again I couldn't bring myself to ask about it. I shook my head.

"Well, then," Jack said, stretching his arms, uncoiling his tail- which was massive, by the way, at least twice as long as he was tall- and rubbing the back of his head again. "I s'pose I should be going. Nice to meet you, Miss Madeline."

I nodded, my voice failing me once again. I realized I wanted to talk to him longer, but he was already walking past. I shut my eyes tight, stamped my feet in frustration. With a sudden flux in courage I turned and yelled back to the retreating Raichu. "Will you be in town long?"

He paused for a moment before turning back to me. He grinned. "I'm thinking about it now. Maybe we'll run into each other again." He gave me one last smile and nod of encouragement before turning back and heading down the street.

I watched him go. I felt something tug inside me, but I couldn't tell what it was. I knew I wanted to see him again, too, but the chances of that were slim to none. I doubted I would get another chance to return to the city anytime soon.

I sighed and, reluctantly, I headed back the other way, opposite the strange Raichu. _Maybe we'll run into each other again_, he had said. We couldn't have known then, but he was exactly right. And this meeting was only the beginning.

----------

**The Third Day**

"He didn't come back _again_?" Deera asked, shaking her head. I frowned and lowered my head onto my forelegs, ears lying flat against my skull. Deera tsked, lowering herself down to my level. "You know this only strengthens my previous argument, sweetie."

After my encounter with the Raichu I returned home to find that Rino had disappeared once again. I thought it a blessing- unless he had just left, there was no way of him knowing I detoured in the city. However, as the hours passed and I waited patiently, night fell and there was still no sign of Rino.

"I know, I know. . ." When I woke up the following morning Rino had still not returned, so I sought out Deera. She was always able to console me in the numerous times of Rino's unfaithfulness. But she was absolutely correct; Rino had pulled this stunt one too many times. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even bother to sneak in and offer an excuse. It was a clear sign of his blatant disregard to our relationship. However, I still couldn't bring myself to completely agree with Deera.

"What are you going to do now?" Deera asked. "You're welcome to stay with me for a few days-"

"No, Rino would never allow that," I muttered, receiving an exasperated sigh from Deera. Of course I was angry at Rino, but. . . I couldn't leave him. It would be incredibly unwise, he was the pack leader, after all. He wielded ultimate power over the pack; if he so wished, he could have me exiled or worse for doing something so treasonous as leaving him. Or even worse, he could take out his rage on the entirety of the pack. Deera knew that, of course, but she still believed I should have acted in my own interest.

"Are you still going to stick around and wait for him?" Deera inquired, getting back to her feet. I shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't know," I said. I knew in my mind it was what I should have done, but I was so angry at my mate! I sighed again and looked around me; leaves in the trees were changing from their healthy green hues to earthy browns and yellows. I watched one flutter down from a tree and I was reminded of the mysterious Raichu I saw yesterday. Hadn't he said he came out to see the trees? I thought aloud without thinking, "Maybe I'll go to the park."

Deera's eyes widened. "Feeling a little rebellious, are we?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when I realized the foolishness of what I had said. Of course Rino wouldn't let me go back to the city. What was I thinking? Deera paused, her eyes becoming thoughtful. "You know," she said slowly, contemplative, "you should. Just to stick it to him."

"But he'll-"

"I doubt he'd be too upset if you went out looking for more berries," Deera pointed out. "If that were the case, I don't think he'd try to blame you for anything, especially after what he's just done."

Huh. It was possible that Rino would be more lenient, but it would only be for today. And that was assuming he returned before I did.

"You're right." I said. The surprise was obvious on Deera's face. I surprised myself a little, too. "I think I'll go." I stood up and began walking down the trail to the city, afraid that if I looked back I would have second thoughts. _Just keep walking_, I thought.

"That's it, Maddy!" Deera shouted with a peal of laughter. I smiled. I knew I was walking on pins and needles, that I could possibly be invoking Rino's wrath.

But it felt good.

----------

As usual, I took the trail past the best of the berry plants and through the trees, ending up right in the entrance to the human city. I took cautious steps, as if Rino himself was going to pounce out at any moment from behind any obstacle. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I knew worrying would be silly, that nothing would jump out at me. I turned the first corner onto the main street, and-

I ran smack into someone larger than me. On an instinct I screamed, backpedaling on my rear until I was a safe distance from my assaulter, who had also been knocked off his feet. I sat gasping for breath for a moment before I realized who I had run into.

"Jack?" I asked with a disbelieving smile. What were the odds to run into the same person on the same street corner two days in a row?

The Raichu shook his head, adjusted his bandana and looked up at me. A wide grin broke across his face. "Well I'll be," he stood up and extended his paw out to me once again. "This isn't a hobby of yours, is it? Running into handsome strangers?"

I laughed as I took his paw and he helped me get to my feet. "I assure you it's just a coincidence."

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't believe in coincidences. There's a reason we've run into each other again." He rubbed his chin in mock deep thought, narrowing his eyes in what was supposed to look like concentration. "Well, what brings you back here? I assume you have a family, right?"

I nodded. "Actually, I came to see the trees in the park," I said. Jack's face lit up.

"Imagine that! I was just about to go find this park of yours, myself." He offered a paw with a gentlemanly bow. "Will you accompany me?" I smiled and briefly placed my own paw in his. His paws were roadworn and a bit rough, but his fur was soft and radiated a friendly kind of warmth. I drew my paw backing embarrassment and nodded towards the city's innards.

"The park is this way." Jack smiled and followed me, walking by my side.

"So, you say you have a family?" Jack enquired as we crossed the street. "Do you live in the city?"

I shook my head. "No, my pack lives outside the city." Jack looked at me with a strange look on his face, one that I couldn't quite decipher. Was it confusion? Sympathy? Envy?

"A pack, huh. . ." he muttered wistfully, his gaze drawn down to the ground. Then in an instant it was back on me. "So, you must have a large family, right?"

I thought about it. I thought of all the members of my pack. All the nervous glances, the looks of hatred, the secret whisperings behind my back. I thought of my mate Rino and my best friend Deera. The love and support they had both shown at one time, now only one still did. I shook my head. "No, not really. It's just my mate and I," I frowned involuntarily at the thought. "He's the leader of the pack."

Jack nodded, his one visible eye wide with fascination. "That must be very interesting, being leader." I gave him a weak nod as we rounded one last corner, the path opening up to a large courtyard. Humans and Pokemon alike were playing in the park. Couples sat on benches, children climbed the numerous trees. A few people fished in the small holding pond, fisher Pokemon watching close by their sides.

"What about you?" I asked him. We strode past groups of chatting humans, deeper into the park. Jack took a seat beneath a tall apple tree and stretched out, resting his hands behind his head. I sat down beside him, enjoying the cool shade provided by the tree.

"Nope. No family," he said. "Parents are gone and I never found anyone to settle down with."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me too much, really. In fact, I sort of prefer it this way."

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked him. "I mean, you must be on the move a lot. . ."

"Being alone on the road is fine, and sometimes I get lucky and pass by fellow travelers. And when I stop I meet great folks like you." Jack smiled. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. He didn't seem to catch my drift.

"I mean, when one is alone all the time, there are certain. . . _things_ one must sacrifice?" I felt my cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. Jack caught my vague point and chuckled. "I mean, being alone, you must, erm. . . miss out on a lot?"

Jack chuckled again and scratched behind his head, his cheeks also tinted red. "That. . . I'm not entirely sure how to answer that one."

I shuffled my feet again, ears drooped with humiliation. I didn't know what had come over me; the question just _presented_ itself. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "That was out of line. We just met."

Jack shrugged again and sat up a little straighter. "Well," he said slowly, picking his words carefully. I noticed he didn't look me straight in the eye as he answered. "When one travels as often as I have, one finds. . . _alternatives_. Aye?" He gave me a dismissive smile and left it at that. We both sat there for a moment, silence hanging awkwardly in the air.

"The trees are beautiful," Jack observed, leaning back against the tall apple tree once more. I nodded in agreement; the coming of fall had brought along changes in the trees: leaves that were once green were now firey reds and oranges and earthy browns and yellows. The fruit was in its prime around this time of year, so it was no surprise to see there was none hanging from the branches of this particular tree.

"You sound like you've never seen them do this," I noted with a laugh. He grinned at me.

"Actually, I haven't. In all the places I've been, the leaves have never been this vibrant."

"None?"

"Nope," Jack gazed wistfully up at the trees. "I'm glad I decided to stop here. Wouldn't have wanted to miss this."

"Yeah, me too," I said, then blushing as I realized I spoke without thinking again. Jack just smiled at me, looking as content as anyone could be. Seeing the smile on his face, the glint of excitement in his eye. . . It all made me glad I decided to come out to the city today.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, damn." I shot to my feet, looking up past the vibrant leaves at the sky overhead. It was starting to get dark; surely Rino must have noticed my absence by now.

Jack sat up, alarmed. "What? What's wrong?"

I groaned and shook my head, heading back towards the main street. "My mate. I need to be back home, now."

Jack caught up with me, a look of concern on his face. "Your mate? Does he not know you are here?"

I shook my head. "No, you wouldn't get it." I sighed when his look of concern persisted. "I'm not supposed to be here. I sort of. . . ran away."

"Ran away?" Jack sounded absolutely perplexed. "You need to escape to leave your home?"

I sighed, turned to face him. "I'm sorry I don't have time to explain," A thought dawned on me. How much longer would Jack be staying here in the city? I shook my head. "And. . . I probably never will. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me today."

Jack blinked, look of bemusement still present in his eye. "Um, of course, Madeline." He smiled softly, comfortingly. "Thank you for showing me the park. You were right." He gave me a wink. "The trees were beautiful."

I blushed and muttered something of a thank you and a goodbye, and I turned my back on Jack, heading back down that trail that was so familiar to me. I stopped and gave one last backward glance, but Jack was already gone, disappearing to who-knows-where. Perhaps he was already back on the road. I sighed and turned back to the trail ahead.

I passed by the berry bushes, now in full bloom, but all I could think of was Jack's smiling face. I passed beautiful trees and Pokemon readying for the long winter ahead, but I was only aware of his concerned voice echoing deeply in my head. I continued down the trail, watching my village draw closer and all I could picture of was his soft paws holding mine. And as I drew upon the entrance to my pack's home, my home, only one thought lingered in my mind.

I wondered if I was ever going to see him again.

**A/N: Like I said, this'll be a shorter story, but hopefully you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I recently suffered a hard blow to the back of the head (apparently my skull may be bruised- no fun -_-), so I may take a few days away from writing. As such, my next update may take longer than I would have liked. In any case, I'll be updating soon-ish, so keep your eyes open!**


	2. Love In All Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note: Last, but certainly not least, this story gets an update! You haven't forgotten about it, have you? I haven't worked on it much, but it's all planned out and it'll probably have. . . one more chapter, at the most.**

**In any case, there's the updates. I'm about a month late for my actual anniversary on the site, but I've had finals and tryouts and such, so I think I deserve a little leeway :)**

**The Fourth Day**

As it turned out, Rino was already asleep when I returned from the city on that third day. In the time it took me to return to the pack's village, the sun had set and darkness engulfed the sky. The village was quiet and still, its inhabitants sleeping or otherwise settling down after a long day. I'd scarcely been beyond my own home this late, so the empty village was a new sight to me. The silence was eerie; I was used to the life and energy of the pack members. Now that there was no one around, it seemed like a ghost town.

I made way to my own cavern, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone left roaming the village- or, heaven forbid, Rino- but I did not see anyone else. I turned back out to view the village as I reached our overlooking cavern; the whole scene was rather peaceful. It was calming, looking out into the night, listening to the soft murmur of the wind in the trees and the nocturnal Pokemon going about their business.

I paused. Never before would I have felt this sort of serenity, been able to see all the beauty that I normally paid no attention. It was strange, like a new door had opened and allowed a new sense of. . . _peace_ to fill me.

Pondering this new feeling of tranquility, I turned and headed into my home, and there he was. Rino. He had returned, at last, and he was already sleeping soundly in our den, as though he had done nothing wrong. I felt sick to my stomach, but there was some sort of relief in the back of my mind that he had returned at last. He was not a good mate by any means, but he was _my_ mate. And I was sure I loved him. . . or, at least I had at one point.

I watched his sleeping form for a moment, his peaceful expression and the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed visible in the moonlight. He was an evolved form of his species, a long-horned Nidorino, a change brought on when he defeated the previous pack leader. His body was longer then my own and several inches taller, and covered in pinkish fur and rough, jagged spikes on his back and the tips of his ears. His ears- one with a small nick from when he was a child, I remembered nostalgically- had remained long which, in addition to large, sharp teeth, was traditional to our species. The biggest change of all in his evolution was the pointed horn between his eyes, which had elongated by several inches and has been his claim of dominance over the pack ever since. He was, after all, the only member of the pack with a horn.

I sighed dejectedly and crawled beside him, sidling up into the curve of his body. He was warm and comfortable, his gentle breathing was calming and could almost put my mind at ease. I closed my eyes and I could almost imagine his warm body was for me, a front leg wrapped around me in a loving embrace. He would kiss the top of my head and murmur about how he loved me, then we would let the rustle of the trees lull us into a deep sleep.

Of course, those days were gone now, but I didn't mind pretending.

----------

It must have been some sort of blessing, waking up early. I knew I should have dreaded waking up because I would have Rino to answer to, but when I opened my eyes sunlight was barely peeking over the horizon and I was still pressed against Rino's chest. I closed my eyes again, stretched out and sighed in content. I would have been more tan happy to continue to lie here, but I know Rino would wake soon, and I certainly didn't want to be around when that happened. So slowly I rose, being careful not to rouse my mate.

I stepped out of our home and into the early sun. It seemed that no one else had stirred yet; the sounds of my sleeping pack came from below. I began to walk, as if my feet were possessed. I didn't know where I would go, I didn't think. I just went.

I found myself walking though my pack's village, out into the forest. I looked at my pack's homes as I passed, imagining the happy families inside. I walked past the trees, past the blooming berry bushes. I found myself stopping short of the pack's territory, taking that one last step over the threshold. I saw the city in the distance, looming closer, the tall dens and empty walkways starting to show life.

I was at the entrance to the city, wondering what I was going to find here. Time seemed to stand still, the residents of the city beginning to show up outside their homes and rushing by in loud, metal devices on their black roads. I didn't know what I expected to see. Maybe I wanted to see him one last time.

Jack.

I stole a glance down at the corner where we ran into each other. Twice. Two times in two days seemed so unlikely as it was. . . what was once more, one more day? Cautiously, I took a step closer. Maybe he would be there. Maybe we would run into each other again. Maybe I would see him once more, and I could return home before Rino woke up. With every step I took, I grew more confidant that he would round that corner, that we would have one last encounter. The corner drew closer, I held my breath.

The Raichu never came. I rounded the corner, but there was no one there, human or otherwise. I waited for a moment, looking all over as if expecting him to magically appear from nowhere. Of course, he didn't.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very foolish. Why did I think he would be here again? Why did I expect to come to this corner and run into the curious Raichu? And on top of that, why did I think it would be a good idea to come back to the city anyways? If I hadn't invoked Rino's wrath by now, I surely would be by coming here.

I sighed again, feeling as if a great weight had been set upon my shoulders. Gone was the elation I had felt these last few couple of days. Gone was the feeling of peace, of calmness, of serenity. It had been a welcome respite, I suppose, by I couldn't help but wish that it didn't have to end. Reluctantly I turned to head in the direction of the park.

What I failed to take note of was the height difference between the path and the black road below. At the corner there was about half my height's distance down to the street, which I unknowingly tripped over in my distracted state of mind. I gasped and gave a meek cry as I pitched headfirst towards the pavement.

I anticipated hitting the ground, but the jarring impact never came. Instead I was supported in midair, two feet on the path and the rest of my body suspended over the road by something. . . warm. And soft. A quiet chuckle came from above me.

"We _have_ to stop meeting like this," Jack smiled down on me as I looked up, his visible eye beaming. Where he had come from, I did not know, but he had managed to catch me as I tripped. Jack chuckled again. "So, what brings you to the city today? More leaf-gazing? Fresh air? Or do you just enjoy tripping over sidewalks?"

I smirked, his good humor taking serious steps to improving my mood. "Nothing that simple, I'm afraid." It wasn't like I could tell him I came to the city to see him again. But I had to admit, seeing him still around was a pleasant surprise. "I could ask you the same question. What are you still doing here, Mr. Wanderer?"

Jack suddenly seemed distant, his single eye unfocused. "Did some thinking last night. Decided I hadn't yet experienced everything the city had to offer."

"Oh?"

"Indeed." He smiled, bringing one paw up to my head and patting it softly. "I've got a feeling. It'd be a shame for me to miss out on anything." His paw carefully slid over to a rough patch on forehead- the spot that was once my horn. He rubbed the scar gingerly, tracing his fingers gently over the spot. He seemed entranced, his eye transfixed to the old wound.

"Like it?" I asked him. He stopped immediately, as if just then realizing what he had been doing, and grinned at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, just. . . lost in thought." He smiled apologetically then turned his attention back to my head. "Every scar has a story, y'know? I can't help but wonder. . ." He trailed off, spacing out again, lost in his own mind.

I frowned. "Is this behavior normal for you Easterners? To feel someone up then question them about old injuries?"

After a long moment of silence, he chuckled. "I apologize, of course. Listen to me, sounding like an old man. I won't ask you to explain if you don't want to." He gave me a kind smile and lifted my back up onto the sidewalk, placing me firmly on my feet. I began to thank him, but he interrupted: "We all have our own scars."

As I contemplated his cryptic words, a few vehicles rumbled noisily by, the city's inhabitants beginning to leave their houses. I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say. In the end, all I could think of was to play along. "All have our own scars, huh?" Jack nodded. "Even you?"

The Raichu nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, _especially _me. Life on the road is a tough one." He dismissed the topic with a laugh and a wave of his hand.

I laughed along with him. It was hard to picture him with something as disfiguring as a scar. I looked him over once, confirming my thoughts: no visible marks. His body was essentially flawless, except for. . . "So where are yours, then? Beneath the bandana?"

His laughter stopped instantly, like a candle snuffed out by the breeze, and silence quickly settled in its place. I stopped too, shocked by his sudden change in demeanor. Jack opened his mouth to say something, closed it, scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I shrunk back, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly small, incredibly stupid.

"Erm. . ." I stumbled over my own words, my tongue spontaneous and irritating in its refusal to help me. This made me feel worse and I took a step back, as if it might have alleviated the awkwardness of the situation. "I'm sorry. . . and after you said you wouldn't question me, I'm so sorry, Jack-"

"It's alright, it's alright," he said with a sigh. "It's fine. I never should have brought any of this up. It's just. . ." He paused, biting his lip in concentration. His good eye was looking past me, preoccupied by some distant thought.

"Jack?"

"Yes," he turned back to me. "Yes, they're. . . beneath this bandana." I stared, confused, and he clarified. "My scars. But they are terrible and ugly, so I hope you will understand that I am apprehensive to share them."

"Of course, it's not a problem." I gave him a smile which I hoped showed understanding, despite my curiosity. The look of relief on his face told me I had hit the mark and it did myself a world of good. I never would have truly guessed the purpose of the bandana was to hide his face from the world. Obviously whatever caused these scars was very painful to him, and I didn't want to press. Nor, I suspected, would I have wanted to see them anyways if he was so avid to hide them.

"Thanks, Madeline," he said, smiling softly. He adjusted the headwear in question, fitting it snugly around his ear. I giggled-- the very tips of his curly-Qs poked out of the bandana, giving him the image of having antennae.

"It's a very curious cloth," I noted. Jack raised a brow at me, questioning. "The bandana."

Jack nodded, adjusting the cloth once more. "It's from out east. I, uh. . . acquired it from a trader." He was smiling broadly, his eyes beaming with pride in the strange headwrap. "Nice material, isn't it? Unique pattern, I've been told. . ."

I smiled back as Jack told his story. He told me of al the incredible places he had traveled: cities with tall, sleek buildings the shone like silver, vast ranges of snowy mountains, stretches of forest with trees so thick they blotted out the sun. His eye shone as he spoke of these fond memories, his tone growing more rapid and excited as his tale grew in length.

I was more than happy to listen, to learn of all these lands outside my den, outside the city. I would never see these places myself- this I knew and had long since accepted- but it was nice to close my eyes and picture them as described with such avid fixation.

"What about you?" I opened my eyes. Jack was watching me expectantly.

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard.

"What's your story?" Jack chuckled. "I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell."

_You don't know the half of it_, I thought. If I relived all my life's interesting anecdotes, all those memories I had with Deera and Rino and the rest of the pack, the good and the bad, we could very well have spent all night in that spot.

That's when I noticed it had begun to get dark. The sun was well on its long westward journey, and soon the dark serenity of the evening would settle upon us. Jack saw the hesitation in my eyes and frowned.

"You have to get back to your mate?"

I nodded. "I'm terribly sorry. . . it's getting late, though."

The Raichu sighed and folded his arms. He seemed more than just disappointed; he appeared to have been knocked down a peg or two, thrown off his proverbial Ponyta. "That's a shame. You know all about me now, but I know barely a thing about yourself."

I blushed in spite of myself. "I _am_ sorry. . . I wish I had more time to speak with you." I gave him a smile. "It was wonderful seeing you again, though. It was very lucky to run into you here."

As I turned and began heading back the way I had come from the forest, I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw he was looking back down at me, wide smirk on his face.

"You owe me a story."

"I. . . what?"

His grin widened. "I still haven't heard your story. You owe me that much, at least."

I frowned at the Raichu. "I know Jack, I'm sorry, but I have to be going-"

"Tomorrow?"

". . .huh?"

"Tomorrow."

I frowned. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Tell me your story tomorrow. We can meet here, alright?"

I sighed. "Jack, it's not that easy. I have difficulty just getting away from my pack at all. It's a miracle-- no, it's _unheard of_ that I've been able to come down three days in a row."

"Come at night, then. Discreetly." Jack shrugged, as if he were speaking of talking a walk in the park instead of purposely sneaking away from my mate and pack in the middle of the night with the intent to meet a mysterious male stranger. Doing that, I would be no better than my mate.

"I wish I could, Jack. . . but I can't sneak away from my mate. It would be wrong." I sighed and looked away from Jack, away from his convincing puppy dog eyes. "It's not just something I can do. . . I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged. "Alright, have it your way." He gave me that winning smile of his. "I'll still be here, regardless. Just in case I've changed your mind."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Go ahead and keep deluding yourself." I smiled back at him. "Alright. . . It's been wonderful meeting you, Jack. Thanks for the stories." I watched him for a second longer, but I knew I had to be going. I gave him one last smile. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Goodnight, Madeline."

----------

**The Fifth Day**

Rino stalked into our home the next day, having not been home when I arrived. I was angry to find him absent, but relieved, too. Perhaps he didn't notice my absence, and I would not be forced to explain myself.

Or worse, lie to him. I'm a terrible liar.

It was still early evening when Rino arrived, head down but meandering in as if. . . well, I suppose he _did_ own the place. I was busying myself with cleaning our den as I normally would, half to avoid arousing suspicion and half secretly hoping it would put me on my mate's good side, at least for the time being.

"Hello, love," I said, giving him a smile.

"Mmph," he grunted, moving past me and deeper into the den. I let him go, deciding wisely that he was best left alone for the time being.

"There are still some ripe berries," I said to him, pointing to the small wicker basket filled with the fruit, resting where I had left it near our makeshift straw bed. "It's a good harvest this year. Perhaps I could go collect some more. . ." I trailed off, watched Rino out of the corner of my eye to gauge his reaction. If he was bothered by my last statement or, indeed, if he had heard it at all, he showed no indications.

I decided to throw caution to the wind once more, and took a step closer to my mate, and then another.

"We've got plenty in the food reserves," I said, making small talk. Any kind of contact with my mate at all was good, whether he interacted or not. I smiled at him. "Perhaps Deera and I could take some of the extra food and some berries and make a nice meal, hm?" I kissed him lightly on the bridge of the nose. He glowered back at me from beneath half-lidded eyes, red from lack of sleep. _Long night, I suppose._

I sighed inwardly but retained my outward cheer. "I think it's time we treated ourselves to something, don't you think? Something good." I smiled wider. Anything to help. "Oh, not to say that what you provide isn't _good_, dear, just-"

"So where've you been?" The question, while not unexpected by any means, still caught me off guard.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. "I've been right here, waiting for you to-"

"Yesterday," Rino grunted, still laying on the floor but his gaze locked right onto me. His eyes- a cool, beautiful blue, rare for our kind- stared at me with quiet intensity, terrifying, piercing right into my soul. These same eyes, soft to comfort me, filled with tears in our saddest hours, bright and joyous in our happiest, had long since become hard and icy. "And the day before."

I tried to keep a straight face with my mate, but I felt the heat as my face flushed red. "The day before I was out gathering berries again. You weren't back yet, so I figured you wouldn't mind. . ." I trailed off, my voice failing me completely. He was the one who was off with his mistress, and I was apologizing for going out! And it wasn't like I had done anything wrong. Meeting someone new for a change had been a wonderful experience. Yet it was I who was the one subject to Rino's inquisition, and not the other way around.

"And yesterday?"

"I only-"

"What you only did," he interrupted, growling, "was leave without my permission. Before I woke up, even. I never got the chance to see you."

I shuffled my feet, somehow feeling embarrassed for being put on the spot. "The harvest is good this year. I just wanted-"

"Then send _someone else_!" Rino thundered. Though he was still on the floor and I on my feet, he seemed to tower over me and I felt small and meek before him. "You don't have the right to just. . . just _leave_ like that! Has it ever occurred to you that I may want to _see_ you sometimes?"

_Not in the least_. "I'm sorry, Rino."

Rino stood, those cold eyes still locked on me, now in a solemn glare. "That's why you ask me for these things. So I can know where you are. You worry me, Maddy."

He was using my old nickname, his special name for me, the one he only let Deera continue to use beside himself. It worried me that he would use it again so suddenly, especially considering that he was still glaring daggers at me. He took a step and before I had time to react I was shoved onto the floor, and he was standing right above me, breathing hard.

"Don't you _dare_ do something like. . . like _that_ ever again! _Never_, you hear me!?" Rino shouted at me, accentuating his words with a sharp smack across the face with one of his front legs. I recoiled from his blows, retreating back farther into our cave.

"Madeline, you are _mine_," he hissed, breathing harder than before. He had not followed my retreat, standing instead in the same spot as before. This blocked any hopes I had of escaping, but that didn't matter. It's not like I had the strength to pull myself off the floor.

"You belong to me, Maddy. My mate." Rino growled and turned his back on me, facing the entrance to the cave. "Starting now, you will not leave our pack's land without my permission. And no more guests in our den. And no leaving the den after dark. Ever. Understood?"

"Rino. . ."

"Do I make myself clear, Maddy?" The calmness in his voice was what put me off the most. He looked over his shoulder, icy blue eyes haunting and empty. "Do you understand me?"

I couldn't manage to utter more than a squeak, so I satisfied him with a nod. He grunted, watched me a moment more, then turned back to the cave entrance. "I'm going out. Checking on the pack." A pause, then, "You're not to go anywhere, understood?"

I gave another squeak. Satisfied, Rino stormed out of our cave without another look back, leaving me huddled terrified in the back of the room. I listened for a moment to be sure he walked away, then sighed a heavy sigh of relief and abruptly burst into tears.

I wished someone could be there with me. Someone to be there to help me to my feet, to assure my that everything would be alright. Anyone would do; Deera, the old Rino- _my_ Rino-, even Jack!

I sniffed, wiping dry my eyes with the back of one paw. One side of my jaw ached and I could already feel it swelling, but I was otherwise okay physically. My mind raced over Rino's words and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Drawing sense from Rino's outbursts was as fruitful as trying to capture the wind; there was no point, as it was impossible and you would hurt yourself in the process.

But he was going out again. To one of his little whores, no doubt. I felt like I wanted to be angry with him, but something held me back. Instead I felt upset with myself and my own inability to stop him, and saddened to see my Rino acting like this. He was acting crazy, but he hadn't always been. And he was obviously hurting somehow, mentally or emotionally.

I groaned in frustration, slowly rising to my feet. Rino would be gone again tonight, giving me at least some sort of respite. I could go visit Deera, seek out the comfort I so needed. But my mind was still mulling over another idea.

I couldn't hurt Rino, but he had left me no choice. His controlling behavior, his violence. . . It was getting out of control. I needed an escape. As much as I loved Deera, it needed to be found elsewhere, somewhere out of the confines of the pack. Somewhere I could think freely and speak openly without fear of my mate. Somewhere I could just talk with a friend, I could clear my mind.

And I knew where to find it.

----------

It was not much later that I left, but already it was getting dark. There was still enough light to see, and I knew the path well enough to traverse it easily. I navigated carefully through the pack's lands, though I was certain Rino would not notice. I found my way to the forest, found the worn path leading down, past the berry bushes and undergrowth until at last I broke through the trees.

I thought finding him would be the biggest problem, but he had been true to his word. He had stayed in the spot he had indicated, all day perhaps. I approached him sheepishly, unsure of what to say or do, but all my apprehension melted away when he smiled and waved at me.

"Hello, Madeline," Jack called, grinning wide. "I thought you'd come."

----------

**The Eighth Day**

We made an agreement that night. We would meet every night in the same spot to talk or explore the city or just relax. It would become something of a temporary tradition so long as Jack remained in the city, something to look forward to and get me through the day when it became difficult.

Rino was scarce those first few days, as well. He was never around at night and returned midday the next day, which worked well for our for me and Jack and our nightly meetings. During the day, I tried to make peace with my mate but he was indomitable in his refusal to forgive me of crimes I did not commit. Thus our interaction was degraded and limited to empty words from me and icy, accusing stares from him.

Rino occasionally went on tangents like this, as if accusing me of something gave him some sort of justification for his own alleged infidelity. He would act distant for a few days then return to the way things were before, so his behavior now did not worry me. I wanted so to love my mate, and though I knew he still loved me, he made it difficult sometimes.

It wasn't until the eighth day that I suspected otherwise. Rino had, as usual, left the previous night before our evening meal. And, as usual, I waited until sundown and left our pack's land to go visit Jack in the city. Jack and I had a fun evening; we gathered some wild berries and fruit from the park and had a meal beside the holding pond. I asked Jack about the many places he had been and he asked me what sort of places I wanted to go someday. Having no knowledge of the outside or never having had any desire to leave, I told the Raichu that his descriptions of his travels were adventure enough for me.

But the next day I awoke and saw that Rino had not returned. It was not the first time he did not return after spending the night away, but that day it angered me. I waited impatiently for him to return, but when he did not return by sundown, I left our cave in a huff. I stormed angrily through our pack's land, forgetting to move silently, possibly alerting all my packmates to my presence. I did not care at the time.

Jack was waiting for me at the same corner we first met, but his smile vanished as soon as he saw my face.

"Madeline?" he asked. I figured anger was such a foreign emotion to me that wearing it made me no longer look like myself. "Madeline, what's wrong?"

Jack sounded genuinely concerned. It hurt a little when I realized I was making him worry. I sighed. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," I confirmed with a nod. I took another deep breath and pushed away the anger into some dark corner of my mind where, I hoped, it would never need to surface again.

"You're an awful liar, Madeline," Jack said pointedly, folding his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said, just wishing he would drop it so I could forget it as well. "It's not important."

Jack stared at me for a long moment, but eventually he shrugged. "Even if that's the case- which I don't believe for a second, don't you worry- I know the perfect thing to cheer you up." He grinned wide and gestured with a paw to follow. He turned and headed across the road and into the city. Carefully, I followed him.

Jack led me down a path similar to the one to reach the park at the heart of the city, but eventually led me in a direction I had never gone before. We traveled down tight side streets and alleyways until I could not recognize any of my surroundings, and just when I thought we had gotten lost, Jack stopped.

"It's through here," Jack said, pointing to a hole in the bottom of a brick wall. It was small; it looked like I would barely fit, much less Jack. Had I been walking this path myself, I would have completely overlooked it.

"What's in here?" I wondered aloud, peering into the hole. On the other side, all I could see was darkness.

"Climb through and find out," Jack answered with a smile. He waved his hands. "Go on, it's safe. Just follow the dirt path on the other side."

I hesitated just a moment more but decided to trust the Raichu. I crawled through the hole head-first, struggled a bit to get under, but with a helpful shove from Jack I made it through, tumbling out into an open grassy area on the other side of the wall. I was surrounded by small shrubs and I recognized a few tall trees from the forest. A few seconds later I was joined by Jack.

"Where are we?" I asked him, but instead of answering he pointed down a small dirt path heading deeper into the trees. Without another word I followed the path.

The path led through the trees for a while before I felt the path slowly leading up. I hesitated, but a soft nudge from Jack encouraged me to continue. I followed the path until the shrubs and trees opened up to a small hill overlooking the city on one side and my pack's land on the other. It was like a perfect balance between two lives, and from this vantage point I was above both.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Jack appeared from the brush behind me, taking a seat at my side. I nodded blankly, gazing out over the wonder laid out before me. "I found it while exploring the city." He paused. "Does it help your mood at all?"

"Hm?" It had, in fact. I had completely forgotten that I was angry with my mate.

Jack chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Jack, this is. . . it's incredible!" I shook my head in amazement. "How did you ever manage to find something is magnificent as this?"

The Raichu grinned. "Oh. . . I'm often very lucky in that sense." He paused, watching me, as if waiting for me to say something, but I was too entranced. He cleared his throat. "I don't mean to pry, Madeline, but you seemed very upset earlier. Would you mind if I asked why?"

"Yes, I would mind." I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's not healthy to keep this kind of thing bottled up, Madeline."

"I'm not bottling."

"Madeline, I don't think-"

"Jack," I said sternly, staring him right in the eye. "Drop it, please. I obviously do not wish to speak of my family life."

I did not realize at first that I had let more slip than I had realized. It was not until Jack frowned and leaned forward to give me a soft hug- a warm, friendly hug- that I realized the depth of what I had said. "Maddy, I didn't realize. . . I'm so sorry." He backed off, but still held me at arm's length. "I apologize. I won't ask any more of you, I promise."

I couldn't tell if it was his sincerity, or his genuine concern for my wellbeing, or initial shock to hear my nickname- been used for so long by only Deera and Rino- used in such a kind way. Whatever it was, it broke down whatever wall was preventing me from letting my anger out. I sighed.

"It's my mate, Jack," I admitted. Jack seemed surprised, either that it was my mate or that I decided to tell him anyways, but his brow furrowed into concern once again.

"What's wrong with your mate, Maddy?" He smiled at me. "You can tell me. I'll listen."

I tried to avoid it, but dammit, my eyes began to tear up as I spoke. "I love him, Jack, but. . . I don't think he loves me anymore." It hurt, almost physically, to hear it aloud from my own mouth. Rino. . . did not love me anymore?

"Don't be silly, Maddy," Jack tried to comfort me, rubbing one of my legs gently. "I'm sure he loves you all the same-"

"He cheats, Jack," I said. "And. . . it's obvious. He doesn't even bother to try to hide the fact." The words were spilling out now; somewhere along the way the dam had erupted and the flood it had held back was coming on full force. "Everyone knows about it, but I don't do anything to stop it. I just go on, pretending that everything is okay, but who am I fooling?" I sighed. "My love life is a wreck. . . my mate has all but abandoned me, my pack hates me, and I have nothing to my name but one good friend."

"Two," Jack corrected, smiling. "I'm your friend, Maddy. I'm here for you." He hugged me again, tighter this time and a million times as warm. He was comforting- no, beyond that. His warmth filled the hole that had felt empty for a long time.

"That's what happened to my horn, Jack." I said, my face still buried in his chest.

"Mm?"

"My mate did this." I backed away from him, pulled reluctantly from his embrace. "And to everyone in my pack. Forced everyone to take a stone and. . . grind our horns down completely."

Jack pulled me to him again. "Maddy. . . he sounds awful. This can't be good for you. . ."

"I love him, Jack. . . and that's the problem." I sniffed, now completely unable to halt the flow of tears.

"Maddy. . ." Jack held me out in front of him again, his eye deep-set with worry and concern and. . . a look that I had not seen in a long time.

He leaned in and we kissed, and it was wonderful.

**A/N: And there we have it, readers! Three updates and 16,753 words later (and only being a _tad_ late. . .), here we are! Hope you enjoyed the ride, folks, 'cos I sure did.**

**Phew. I'mma go sleep now. Keep it real!**


End file.
